


Beginnings and Endings

by howyousay_anarchy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howyousay_anarchy/pseuds/howyousay_anarchy
Summary: There were some days that were good that summer in the Q. Jack can count them on one hand. Sometimes, they were endings; sometimes, they were beginnings. Other times, they were both.





	Beginnings and Endings

_Zimms_ , Kent says, mouth bruised red, his hands scrabbling around the tendons on Jack's back. _Zimms, we're really gonna do it, aren't we?_

  
Around them, the night is still, the air stagnant and stubborn. Jack thinks in retrospect that they really have no business witnessing this moment, somehow: he has no business of being there, disturbing the peace. Parse though, Parse deserves something, something better…

  
_Really gonna do what_ , Jack mutters, slurred and lopsided and he yearns so so bad to properly investigate how soft Parse's mouth is. Properly proper, not like before. He wants, suddenly, something better than a hotel, better than shoved doors and purpling bruises.

  
Parse laughs at him, throat caught liquid and sinuous under the lamppost, looking like the boy who spits hard onto the glinting ice after he drops his gloves. His eyes are green, now, though Jack knows that they change more than he could ever possibly count.

  
_The cup_ , Parse says, after Jack grins dopily and still doesn't understand. _The cup, we're totally gonna do it._ He laughs again, but not at Jack this time: at himself.

  
Jack's arms snake past Parse's waist, ghosting across his slim shoulders. _Yeah_ , he sighs into Kent's shoulder as the alcohol catches up, all of a sudden. Kent doesn't mind the alcohol, he knows. Kent never minds. _We're really gonna do it_ , he says again, just for emphasis.

  
Kent smiles at him, all golden angles and sloppy warmth as he molds the two of them together, their arms colliding and hips bumping, and then slotting together after a few seconds. _You and me, Zimms._ His hands dance across Jack's face again, so much closer this time, and Jack unwittingly thinks of the time Kenny checked him into the boards, the way his ice cold knuckles battered into his face with a gentle, deadly force, the way he heard nothing but a persistent ringing and Kenny’s voice in his head for days on end, the way he ghosted through practice numbed and palpitating aftwards.

 _You and me. We're gonna be it. This--Zimms, this is it._ Kenny says.

  
In lieu of an answer, Jack holds onto Kent’s knuckles and does not dare to let go.


End file.
